Winter's tale
by ImagingThings
Summary: The doctor and Susan not Foremann share their first adventure together. Rated in case something happens later. and no. don't mean between the doctor and Susan.
1. A bit off track

Winter's tale

"Where're we going?" Susan sat in the captain's chair in the TARDIS. Still feeling a little weird to be in the place of her grandmother's stories and even weirder that the crazy man bouncing around the console was in fact her great-great-grandfather.

"Dunno!" he announced proudly, "Where do you wanna go? We could go visit your family. It'll be fun to see their faces when they learn who I am." He flashed a big grin and she couldn't help grinning too.

"Nah. I don't really like all that domestic crap. Dunno where I've got it from really."

"From me. Always hated to visit Rose's mum. Well… mostly in my earlier incarnation. She slapped me. Just because I made a little mistake and returned with Rose 12 months later instead of 12 hours!"

Susan didn't answer that. Too busy rolling around on the floor, her sides hurting from laughter.

"Okay then we goes to… say… London… sixties. Could be fun visiting Ian and Barbara."

"Those people travelled with you and grandma?"

"Yep."

The landing was tough as usual and Susan couldn't help making a remark about the fact that he clearly hadn't become any better to fly the TARDIS over the years. Without waiting for an answer she walked outside only to see what looked like early 21st century London except from all the zeppelins.

"Guess we're a little off track." She called casually back to the doctor. Curious about what she meant he came outside too and stopped dead.

"Impossible. Impossible. Impossible!"


	2. She wasn't you

The other's story

"Jake, stop it." Rose Tyler laughed at her first, her only real friend from this strange world. Of course she liked Pete Tyler but being in her early twenties she just didn't think of someone who was old enough to be her dad, who technically _was_ her dad, as a friend. But Jake didn't stop.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." He sang, laughing at his two friends.

"Jake…" Mickey Smith began,

"Come on… it's just a song. What's wrong with it?"

"Jake… if you'd been attacked by a mad Christmas tree playing that song you wouldn't like it either."

"Besides, it's January. Christmas's over."

"I know. It's just so fun seeing your reactions." Beginning again he walked in front of them, turned to face them, and stopped dead. His eyes widened.

"Jake. Hello, look like you've seen a ghost."

He didn't answer, just starred behind them. Curious to see what had sparked such a reaction in her friend Rose turned and followed his gaze. Just walked out from a side street were two people, a young girl in her late teens and a man, tall and thin with crazy her and trainers. The only thing changed with him was the new suit.

"D… Doctor…"

When he heard her he walked over to her and the next second he was hugging her so hard she was sure her ribs would crack.

"Hello Rose. This is Susan…

"Smith. Susan Smith."

"Ah yes. Susan Smith. She's my great-great-granddaughter; her grandmother was my granddaughter whom I left in 22nd century London because she fell in love with a man there, anyway, we think it's a bit too odd calling each other that so, what?" he exclaimed seeing Rose's laughing face.

"Nothing. It's just. Did you decide not to talk until you saw me again?"

"Nope. Defiantly not. Even for the short time I've been with him he'd proved he can to the ears of the devil. He's been talking a lot about you and some girl called Martha…" realizing her mistake Susan stopped dead.

"Martha. Who's Martha?"

"A companion. Her cousin died at Canary Wharf. Sweet girl. Cheeky, funny, brave. But she lacked something."

"Like what?"

"Being you. Rose, she weren't you."

Not knowing what to say Rose simply smiled to him.

"Come on. Mum'll be pleased to see you again."


	3. With family

The other's story

When they arrived at the Tyler Manor Jackie came out to greet them, seeing the Doctor and Susan she shot a strange glance towards them.

"Most people wouldn't take their new girlfriend to their old girlfriend's home. "

"Oh… but Susan's not my girlfriend. She's family."

"How?"

"I'm his great-great-granddaughter."

Jackie's jaw practically dropped.

"How old _are_ you?" she asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Erm… about 900 years." He said, quickly stepping back before she could slap him. However, Jackie didn't do any attempts to slap him. Simply leading them inside and served a cup of tea.

"Okay… I'm sorry but I still have to get used to the fact that my daughter's practically dating a 900 year old alien who has a great-great-granddaughter just a few years younger than her."

"Well… actually I won't be born until the 27th May 2163."

For a moment Jackie, again, looked completely lost. Then she let out a small laugh.

"Oh… of course. Time travel. I forgot. Don't know how I could."

"Me neither. We were on our way to the sixties to visit some old friends called Ian and Barbara who used to travel with me and Susan."

"My grandma that is. I'm named after her. She was his granddaughter but you probably figured that out."

"Anyway, we sort of crashed here instead. Not that I mind." the last words he spoke while looking directly at Rose. In the same Pete Tyler came in with little Jason Tyler. Seeing the visitors he smiled and invited them to dinner without hesitation.

"Damn." The Doctor mumbled. "Domestic again. I'll never escape that." But the wide grin he shot Rose clearly showed her that he didn't really mind. When they'd finished eating a storm was coming up so the Doctor and Susan couldn't get back to the TARDIS.

"Why don't you just stay here?"

"Jackie, we only have one guest bedroom. Someone decided to use the other as a storeroom."

"It's okay. The Doctor will share with me."

With the sleeping arrangements settled they went to bed. Rose and the Doctor snuggling together.


	4. Snowball fight

The other's story

She'd dreamt. Dreamt that the Doctor had come. Slowly, unwillingly to let go of her dream, she opened her eyes only to see a pair of brown eyes hovering mere inches above hers. Giving a small yelp of surprise she remembered; it hadn't been a dream.

"Good morning Rosie."

"Morning. You scared me you know."

"Yep." His wide smile was exactly as she remembered.

Jumping out of bed she ran over to the window and pulled the curtains away. Outside the world was covered in a white carpet of snow.

After breakfast Jackie and Pete went for a walk with little Jason, Rose's younger brother, leaving the five of them alone in the house.

"What should we do?"

"We could go outside and have a snowball fight."

"Yeah… Susan and I will just need some clothes from the TARDIS. Come on, it isn't far."

After the Doctor and Susan had gotten some clothes the little group stood for a moment in the little park where the TARDIS had landed, it was a beautiful place, currently the snow covering everything like a thick blanket only made it more magnificent. Rose stood lost in her own thoughts, forgetting everything around her; she'd never really appreciated how beautiful this world was. She was thrown out of her little dream world when someone showed a handful of snow down her coat.

"Boys against the girls." The Doctor said with a smile, it seemed like the other four had decided the division while she'd been dreaming.

Despise her and Susan being outnumbered they fought as hard as they could, taking advantage of their lesser size than the boys. Still the boys were slowly winning until the TARDIS did something very weird; it shock violently, letting huge cascaded of snow cover the Doctor, Mickey and Jake.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked when he'd managed to get out from the snow pile he'd been buried in, "The TARDIS is supposed to be on my side."

"Well… the TARDIS is female, right?" Susan asked innocently.

"Yes. But does that have to do with anything?"

"It was a match between the girls and the boys. Therefore the TARDIS was on our side. come on, mum and dad are probably back from their walk now and has some tea ready."


	5. I'm going to come with you

The other's story

The Doctor and Susan decided to stay over for a few more days. He had a suspicion that maybe he could fix something with the TARDIS so they would be able to cross between dimensions, after all, when Gallifrey existed Time Lords had done it, he'd done it, Rose really wasn't the first companion he'd left behind in a parallel universe. The main difference between her and Romana had just been that Romana had chosen to stay behind; Rose had chosen to stay by his side even if it meant being parted from her family. Now, hopefully, she wouldn't have to choose.

Later, when they had gone to Rose's room and she'd just discarded her top, standing only in her bra, she suddenly felt him wrapping his arms around her waist. Feeling a shiver down her spine, the nice sort of course, she leaned back against his chest.

"You know what Rose?"

"No…" well, she had a feeling what it was; she just wanted to hear him say it.

"I love you!"

"Yeah… love you too!" slowly she turned in his embrace so she stood facing him, she felt his hands move up her back and gasped silently when he unhinged her bra. Not that it really mattered to her; she was going to take it off anyway.

Slowly, very slowly, their lips descended to towards each other and met in a kiss soft yet passionate. It was their first kiss. Some would argue that they'd done it before but kissing to get the time vortex out of someone, which he'd done in his previous reincarnation it had been the kiss there had been the reason for his regeneration, and kissing while being possessed by someone who claimed she was the last human didn't really count.

Finally, after some very long blissful moments, they broke apart, finished changing for the night, and went over and laid down in Rose's bed. Her head resting on his chest.

"Rose."

"Yeah…"

"You know… if I can't make that dimension-hopper work we might never see each other again."

"Yes we will." She turned slightly and laid down halfway on top of him, his hands resting on his chest, feeling his beating hearts underneath them. "We will because when you leave I'm going to come with you."

He opened his mouth as if he was going to argue with that but she wasn't really in a mood to argue with him so she pressed her lips against his, shutting him up.

"Rose…" he breathed when they'd finally broken apart.

"Yeah…"

"I love you!"

"I know. You told me so already."

"What? Can't a man tell a woman he loves her?"

"I didn't think you were a man!"

"Human? No! Man? Yes! Do you want to test it?" and with those words he rolled over so that Rose lay underneath, pressing his lips against hers while his hands slid up under her night shirt.


	6. Into time and space

The other's story

It took a few weeks before the TARDIS was ready to take off. Rose and the Doctor hung out together, walked in the park, went to see a movie and stuff like that. She couldn't help thinking that maybe just staying with him wouldn't be bad but she knew that if she said so he'd leave without her; for her it was enough just to be with him, he was far too adventurous to stay that long one place, and to be honest, so was she.

One day, while Rose was talking with her parents, they'd easily accepted that she was going to leave with the Doctor, Mickey and Susan the Doctor came bursting in.

"It's ready. Rose, Susan. We're leaving."

"Uhm… actually…" Susan began from her place on the couch beside Mickey the two of them had become really good friends in the last few weeks. Actually, Rose wouldn't be surprised if they were a little more than friends. "I think I'm staying."

"Aww. Why Susan? I'd so much to show you. Come on…"

"I would feel pretty much like the third wheel. Besides, I've got a very good reason to stay." Susan said smiling, looking at Mickey. At first it seemed like the Doctor didn't understand what she meant then he realized it.

"No. no way. That's just… crazy… my great-great-granddaughter and Mickey the idiot. That's insane." But even though he tried to make it sound like he disapproved of the pairing his broad, cheeky smile betrayed him.

"Well," Susan said smiling, "I'm afraid insanity runs in the family… according to my grandma you're a bit crazy too."

"A bit crazy?" Rose said laughing, "Yeah and the Pacific Ocean are 'a bit wet'." With those words she ran upstairs to pack her stuff. She didn't need that much; her old room on the TARDIS had been left unused. She'd just finished packing when the Doctor came in.

"Your mother refuses to let us go before we've had dinner. I didn't think I could deny them that. After all, who knows when you people will see each other again?"

"Right then," she said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "we stay and eat and then we leave." Their lips met in a short kiss before they broke apart and Rose returned to the packing. The Doctor began to help her after a few seconds.

"You're really sure you want to leave your family? We still don't know if we'll be able to come back here and even if we, like Susan and I did, should end up here by some crazy means it could be when Jason's and old man. Parallel worlds have different times. Remember when Mickey, Jake and Pete came to our world, before… before I lost you. Sorry… shouldn't say that."

"No you're right. You shouldn't. You think you're the only one who suffered but you were busy, had other things to take you mind off me. I… I could just… live… 'Living a life, day after day.' That's what you said. But I couldn't. Without you my life was empty. That's why I have to go with you. And if that's to the end of the universe then so be it."

"I've been to the end of the universe. With Martha… and Jack."

"Jack? Jack Harkness? But… he died." Rose was completely aware of how dumbstruck she looked. You'd look the same way if some one told he'd been to the end of the universe with a guy you though was dead.

"Nah… you resurrected him in your Bad Wolf state. He's immortal now… working at Torchwood I've heard. That's not secret anymore. Actually, we, Martha and I, think he might be the Face of Boe."

Her jaw practically dropped. If she didn't know the Doctor she would think he was crazy. Now, however, she was completely aware that he was.

"Okay… you're going to tell me everything. Right from after we said goodbye at Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Everything. You hear me?"

He nodded smiling and after a few seconds Jackie called and told then that dinner was ready.

After dinner, there had been really delicious and filled with laughter, the company not the food. They all walked to the park where the TARDIS stood, Rose and the Doctor to leave and the others to say goodbye. After they'd said goodbye the two of them entered the TARDIS and took off toward new adventures. In time and space


End file.
